THE EVIL WITHIN
by April-d-fun
Summary: Karen finally learns what's been inside her all this time


**NOTE:** So the last story I posted some of it got cut off so I'm going to try this again. I've been busy writing my first science fiction novels that actually got published through . If you love science fiction adventure books I know you would love HYBRID THE LINE BETWEEN and HYBRID 2 THE BATTLE CONTINUES and could use some more reviews, I hightly recomend my REVISED EDITION for the first book. The third and final HYBRID 3 ALLIES AMONG ENEMIES is in the works. So I don't have a little tid bit for this one and am just going to go right into the continueing adventures of Karen and the rest of the gang.

 **THE EVIL WITHIN**

So we left off with Karen getting kidnapped by a gang of demon possesed men after she and Bobby gunned down as many as they could. She ended up getting tortured to death before Sam, Dean, Bobby, and even Castiel can get to her, but then gets brought back to life. Upon their return to Bobby's the bodies of the demon possesed men have misteriously disappeared and without a trace of blood too. Bobby wonders what happened to the bodies, but everyone's just so happy to have Karen back no one looks too deeply into it. A month later after Karen is brought back to life she finds herself being a little more affectionate toward Sam but is still scared to get too close to him at the same time. During that time she also goes on a few hunts with the gang in which she starts to use a little bit of her powers she didn't know she had. Since she only uses it for good Sam, Dean, Bobby, or even Castiel don't really look into it. During the month Karen also spent some time looking for a new home not because she didn't want to be with her friends but because wants a place to call her own. She finds a small single story house during that month and gives Nancy a call to let her know in which the best friend volunteers to come over and help Karen move. Sam and Dean drive up to the house they had first met the woman in the black car while Karen with Max in the back seat pull up in her own car and Bobby with Castiel in the passenger's seat pull up in a truck. We soon find Karen with a fully recovered Max by her side standing in the front yard. She has her purse strapped over her shoulder and stares at the house looking less welcoming than she remembered. Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Castiel soon come over to stand in the middle of the front yard with the woman.

Karen\- "It looks scarier than I remember," she said out loud staring at the house she once called home.

The group soon turn their heads to the sound of a blue truck with empty boxes in the bed of it approaching. After parking the blue truck and turning off the engine Nancy steps out of the driver's seat and walks up to the group.

Karen\- "Whose car is that?" she asked of the blue truck.

Nancy\- "My dad's," she answered. "I thought we could use it to move some stuff. You must be Bobby," she assumed looking over at the only guy in the group she hadn't officially met yet.

Karen properly introuduces the two before going over to help bring down the empty boxes from the truck. The others soon join in, the angel and Karen secretly having a talk earlier about how he wasn't to use his abilities in front of Nancy thinking that seeing someone popping in and out of sight might freak her out a little. With empty boxes in hand everyone starts to approach the house except Max that stops to whimper at the group making them all stop to look back at the dog.

Nancy\- "What's with Max?"

Karen\- "Give me a minute," she said setting the empty box in her arms down on the ground.

Karen made her way over to Max and knelt down in front of him giving him a little scratch behind the ear.

Karen\- "I can't say I blame you," she told the dog. "Stay here Max."

Getting to her feet Karen turned around to head back over to the group.

Karen\- "I'm just going to have Max stay out in the yard for now," she told everyone.

Nancy\- "Sure he won't run away," she pointed out.

Karen\- "He's a good dog," she said bending down to pick up the box she had set on the ground.

After fishing around in her purse for the keys with the box off to the side tucked under her arm Karen unlocks the front door and all file inside. The first to set a box down in the middle of the living room was Karen that looked over across the kitchen into the spare room. An image soon materializes of a woman that looks exactly like her with black eyes and a knife down by her side standing in front of Dean who has his back facing Karen. The same men that an eighteen year od had gotten possesed stand next to Sam sitting in a chair one on either side of him. The teenager lied on her side on the floor with her back facing Karen that began to make her way over stopping just inside the kitchen. Setting her purse down on the kitchen counter Karen keeps her eyes on the black eyed woman that looks first at Dean then over at her identical twin. An evil grin spreads across the black eyed woman's face sending chills down Karen's spine. The feeling of someone placing a hand on her shoulder makes Karen grabit as she spins around to see Sam standing before her.

Karen\- "Sorry," she apologized leaning her back against the side of the counter behind.

Sam\- "You okay?" he asked her.

Karen\- "I'm fine," she told him

Sam\- "Are you sure you really want to be here?" he questioned. "We really can do this another day."

Karen\- "We're already here Sam, we might as well get it done and over with."

Nancy\- "Sam?" she questioned.

Karen\- "I meant Sunny," she said glancing over at Nancy then looked back at Sam. "You guys mind getting started in here while me and Nancy start with the bedroom?" she asked of the others that had already set their empty boxes down.

Sam responds by loosely wrapping the palm of his hand around the back of her neck and gives her a kiss on the forehead. Karen in turn wraps her arms around Sam's waist and lays her head on his shoulder making a clueless Nancy smile at the two. As comforting as the hug felt Karen breaks away after a minute wanting to get out of the house as soon as possible. Karen then makes her down the hallway to the bedroom in the back on the left with Nancy not far behind. While the others get started in the living room Karen grabs a suitcase from the closet and sets it on top of the bed. After opening it up she and Nancy began packing the clothes from Karen's closet into the open suitcase. Nancy might have thought the scene between Sam and her best friend to be sweet, but she hadn't forgotten about how strange both Max and Karen had acted earlier. Nancy waited till she was holding down the top of the suitcase packed with clothes while Karen begins to zip it close to bring the subject up.

Nancy\- "So are you going to tell me what's going on with you or not?" she asked as Karen finished zipping the suitcase up.

Karen\- "I don't know what you're talking about," she said as she straightened herself up.

Nancy\- "Come on Karen I'm your best friend," she begged also straightening herself up as Dean starts to approach the bedroom stopping near the opened doorway to lean his back up against the wall.

Sam soon comes over to say something to Dean who gives him a look that makes the younger brother shut his mouth before he can give them away.

Karen\- "If I tell you one little thing will you promise not to ever bring it up again?"

Nancy\- "Promise," she agreed.

Karen scotted the suitcase back so she and Nancy, eager to hear what her friend had to say, can sit together on the edge of the bed.

Karen\- "Dustin's real name is Dean and Sunny is really Sam," she confessed after the two had taken a seat, Karen relieved that she doesn't have to try to remember to use the brothers fake names anymore.

Nancy\- "That's it?"

Karen\- "That's it," she said giving Nancy a "now drop it" look.

Nancy\- "You're right, you're right," she said. "I did make a promise."

Karen\- "Have you heard from Jacob lately?" she asked secretely hoping for Nancy to say no.

Nancy\- "I haven't heard from him lately," she confessed looking a little sad by the fact. "I've tried calling his cell but he never answers."

Karen\- "I know you'll find someone Nancy," she encouraged. "It takes a while sometimes but I know there's someone out there for you," she said making Nancy smile a little at the encouraging thought.

Nancy\- "So how are you and Sam doing?" she asked.

Karen\- "Okay."

Nancy\- "It looks like the two of you are doing better than just okay," she told her. "Just admit that you're head over feet in love with him already."

Karen\- "It's a little more complicated than that Nancy."

Nancy\- "How is it complicated? You either love him or you don't."

Karen\- "I really do love Sam, but I'm scared to get too close to him at the same time."

Nancy\- "Just because that jerk in high school ended up hurting you doesn't mean all guys are like that."

Karen\- "It's not just that Nancy."

Nancy\- "What do you mean?"

Karen\- "I'm afraid I might hurt him," she confessed.

Nancy\- "You hurt someone?" she questioned. "Please Karen you are the nicest person I know. You couldn't even hurt a fly yet alone another human being."

Karen begins to rub the back of her neck as she closed her eyes at the fact that her best friend has no idea about what she had done.

Nancy\- "I know I promised I wouldn't bring it up, but I really wish you'd tell me what's going on."

Karen\- "I'd rather not," she said putting her hand down as she opened her eyes to look over at her friend.

Nancy\- "Just don't ever forget that you have friends and family to help you get passed whatever it is you're going through," she encouraged.

Karen\- "Thanks Nancy," she said with a halfhearted smile.

Since Nancy wouldn't be able to see the angel Castiel suddenly pops up near Sam.

Castiel\- "What'ls going on?" he asked making both brothers jump a little as Karen gets up from the bed telling Nancy to stay put.

Both brothers give the angel an annoyed look.

Castiel\- "What?" he asked not understanding what the look was about.

The feeling of being watched makes all three look over at Karen staring at them with her arms crossed. Dean opens his mouth to say something, but the glare she gives the older brother makes him shut it. Grabbing hold of the angel's arm Dean starts to head back to the living room dragging Castiel with him.

Karen\- "Dean doesn't really surprise me, but you Sam," she said not glaring at the younger brother quite as much.

Sam doesn't really know what to say and walks away without a word. Karen returns to the bedroom to finish packing with Nancy's help. With so many people helping out and all the vehicles the moving process goes by rather quickly. There was even enough time to set up the bed in the bedroom and a long sofa and TV in the living room. By the time everything is moved into the new single story house looking a little more welcoming than the previous the sun is just starting to set. Karen gives her thank you and goodbye hugs to everyone starting with Nancy. Next comes Dean despite the fact that he seemed to have a habit of ease dropping. Bobby is next in line that tells Karen she and Max are welcomed to come over whenever they want. It's easier for Karen to wrap her arms around the tall angel's waist, Castiel just getting used to the whole hugging thing. She would have gladly wrapped her arms around Sam if he didn't have different plans.

Sam\- "I think I'm actually going to stay here for the night," he informed the others. "If that's alright with you?" he asked looking over at Karen.

Karen\- "I'd like that actually," she admitted looking back at Sam.

Dean looks at Sam with that same childish grin on his face causing the younger brother to give him that same "don't even start" look.

Sam\- "Good night Dean," he said before the older brother could say anything.

After closing the front door behind the last person out Karen goes over to the large living room window to watch everyone getting into their vehicles with the angel getting a ride from Dean. Coming over to join her Sam wraps his arms around Karen's waist from behind and both watch their friends drive away.

Karen\- "How long does it take for a new place to start feeling more like home?" she asked as she continued to stare out the window.

Sam\- "I've never really stayed in one place long enough to find out," he confessed as Max busies himself sniffing around the new place. "The closest to a place ever feeling like home would have to be Bobby's."

While the two stand there together staring out the window Castiel sitting in the passenger's seat of the black car informs Dean that he has to go. Popping out of sight Dean is left to drive back over to Bobby's alone.

Sam\- "So what would you like to do tonight?" he asked back at the house with is arms around Karen's waist.

Karen\- "Nothing," she answered while staring out the window.

In a short amount of time her world had been turned upside down and she just wanted to stand there in Sam's arms feeling she could use a break from it all. Unfortunately she wasn't going to get that break just yet when a female angel with wavy golden blond hair in light blue jean pants, a hot pink button down blouse, an opened white jacket over it, and white tennis shoes suddenly appears in the middle of the living room. The two stare at the woman just standing there not sure whether to take her as a threat or not. Without a word the angel begins to approach Karen Sam takes a stance in front of threat or not.

Female Angel- "It's okay Sam," she reassured, "I'm not going to hurt her."

Gently pushing him aside the angel glances at Karen then looks over at Sam.

Female Angel- "You might want to get ready to catch her," she suggested to the younger brother.

Taking up on the angel's suggestion Sam goes over to stand next to Karen. With Sam in position the female angel places two fingers against Karen"s forehead causing the woman to start to pass out. After Sam scoops the woman up into his arms the female angel instructs the man to go lay her down on the bed in the room at the end of the wide opened hallway. Sam does as the female angel, following right behind, instructs and gently sets the passed out woman on her back on the soft mattress.

Female Angel- "Lay down Sam," she instructed next.

Sam just looked at her not sure if he should follow her instructions.

Female Angel- "Trust me," she encouraged.

Taking her word for it Sam walked around to the other side of the bed and digs his cell phone out of his pant pocket to set down on the nightstand before lying down on his back next to Karen. Coming around to the other side the female angel places two fingers against Sam's forehead causing him to instantly pass out. Karen wakes sitting in a white chair in the middle of a cool sunny day with her head in her crossed arms resting on a circular white table. Lifting her head she looks around at an empty sidewalk next to a paved road with not a single person or even a vehicle anywhere to be seen. There are also a few other circular white tables with matching chairs spread out on the sidewalk in front of a building that has no sign stating what the name of it is. Every single table has a small vase in the middle of them with a single red rose and a couple of stems of white baby's breath in each one. As she sits there Karen begins to wonder if she should get up and take a look around at the strange place when Sam suddely appears to her left with his head in his crossed arms resting on the table.

Karen\- "Sam," she called gently shaking his shoulder.

Lifting his head up Sam looks around a little confused about where they were.

Karen\- "You think this might be a dream?" she asked not sure if it's her own, Sam's, or maybe the same for both.

Sam\- "Not really sure," he answered looking over at the woman.

Karen\- "Think we should take a look around or wait here?" she asked continuing to stare straight ahead.

Sam\- "I'm thinking we should probably stay here."

Taking Sam's advice Karen sits back with a sigh, flipps her hair over her shoulder, and stares straight ahead resting her hands on the table. Placing his right arm over the back of Karen's chair and his left hand atop hers Sam leans in a little closer.

Sam\- "You know since it's just the two of us here all alone..." he began.

Karen\- "No," she interrupted looking over at him before going back to staring straight ahead.

Sam just stares at Karen with a smile making her do the same despite herself. Leaning into his shoulder she feels the arm that had been resting on the back of the chair wrap around her. While Sam and Karen sit together at the table two clothed male angels pop up in the woman's new bedroom. Both angels lean their backs up against the wall to stand guard over the two people passed out on the bed just in case. Max soon comes trotting in and takes a seat next to one of the male angels that gives the dog a friendly scratch behind the ear. The female angel's next destination is Bobby's place that she looks around patiently waiting for the man himself and Dean to show up. The two eventually pull up in the front yard in their seperate vehicles and step out. Bobby leads the way glancing back from time to time at the conversational Dean as the two walk up to the house. Bobby is the first to enter through the front door soon followed by Dean in which both stop to stare at the female stranger.

Female Angel- "I hope you don't mind me letting myself in," she said as she approached the two. "I also took the liberty of turning those bodies into dust and cleaned up the bloody mess for you."

Bobby\- "I wondered what happened with all that and who exactly are you?"

Female Angel- "It's not important right now and there's a reason I came here."

Bobby\- "Just so you know I never wanted to gun those men down, but they were going to hurt Karen," he definsevely said.

Female Angel- "I'm not here to judge you Bobby," she told him, "as a matter of fact those guys weren't good people to begin with. The demons just made them worse. The reason I came here is because I need to borrow Dean for a little while."

A little smile grew on Dean's face as he blond woman approached the man. The simple act of the woman placing two fingers against his forehead causes Dean to start to pass out. A clothed male angel suddenly pops up behind to catch Dean from underneath the arms as the female gets a hold of the ankles. The male and female angel then get the passed out man over to the longer sofa and lay him down on his back. Popping out of sight a fully awake Bobby and a passed out Dean are left by themselves, but only for a second or two. Castiel soon appears and instructs Bobby to take a seat.

Bobby\- "What's going on Cass?" he asked.

Castiel\- "If you'll just take a seat I'll explain," he instructed once again.

Without another word Bobby goes over to sit down in the recliner only to have Castiel place two fingers against the man's forehead. Like the other three Bobby soon passes out mentally getting sent to a different place. While Castiel pops out of sight to join Bobby another two clothed male angels appear to stand guard over the two passed out men. Back at the unmarked little shop Dean suddenly appears next to Karen with his head down in his crossed arms on the table.

Karen\- "Dean," she called as she sat up a little straighter to shake the older brother's shoulder.

Dean lifts his head with the same confused look as the other two had at first.

Dean\- "Angels," he said out loud realizing what the golden blond woman is. "Speaking of which," he said looking straight ahead at the female angel approaching the group.

Taking a seat across from Karen the female angel doesn't say anything making the only other woman at the table start the conversation.

Karen\- "Where are we?" she asked.

Female Angel- "Some place safe that can't be seen or heard by any demon or angel, except myself of course. I brought you here because I know you probably have some questions you would like answered," she said looking first at Karen then glances at the two brothers. "Sam and Dean are here because I thought they might like to hear those questions and answers. So, what's your first question?" she asked reverting her attention back on Karen.

Karen\- "You're not like most angels are you?" she asked.

Female Angel- "There are a few of us, like Castiel and myself, that I guess you could say are one of the more unique angels among the group. Next question."

Karen\- "Why didn't you save my parents?"

Female Angel- "I was hoping o ease into this, but since you clearly want to jump right in I'll just say it. Your parents didn't want to be saved."

Both Sam and Dean give the female angel a "you really didn't have to say it like that" look that she ignores focusing on Karen going right into the next question.

Karen\- "Can I see them?"

Female Angel- "You don't want to see them where they're at trust me."

Karen\- "Of course," she said closing her eyes at the fact that her biological parents are in hell.

Female Angel- "Karen look at me," she demanded getting the woman across the way to open her eyes. "I know it hasn't been easy for you and I wish I could tell you that it only gets easier from here, but I couldn't lie to you like that. No matter how much it hurts you deserve to know the truth."

Karen\- "Is there really something inside me?"

Female Angel- "Afraid so."

Karen\- "What is it?"

The female angel holds up her hand creating a little space between her thumb and finger.

Female Angel- "Just a little bit of demon," she answered putting her hand back down afterword.

Karen\- "How?" she asked as both Sam and Dean stare at the angel.

Female Angel- "Well to answer that question I should probably start at the beginning. Your father Marcus worked at a factory for most of the day where he met your mother Catherine that he married a year later. Occasionally after work he would tell Catherine he was going to hang out with some friends at the bar where they would eventually end up after a hunt. Marcus was never a big hunter like Sam and Dean's dad or any of the others, but he would still go on occasion which didn't sit too well with one of the demons. That particular demon made sure to make your father's life miserable always managing to stay just out of reach from any and all hunters. Nine months before you were born the demon managed to take over your father one day and impregnated Catherine without your mother even realizing that it wasn't really Marcus. It took your father two days to finally get the demon inside to come out and hunted it down eventually destroying the creature. It was too late by then, that little bit of demon already having made its way inside. Despite its dormant state Catherine still somehow sensed it the day you were born and felt compelled to destroy it at whatever cost. If I hadn't woken Marcus when I did there's a good chance you wouldn't be here."

Karen\- "You should have just let her kill me."

Female Angel- "Don't say that," she told her.

Karen\- "Did Cass know?"

Female Angel- "Up till just recently no. Only a few of us know about what happened with you and your parents, although, the angels are starting to get a little suspicious."

Dean\- "I thought you angels knew about everything that went on here," he stated.

The female angel gives Dean a look that's not too mean, but not all that friendly either.

Female Angel- "No one angel can keep up with every single event that takes place here on earth twenty four hours a day Dean. We rely on each other to convey messages to one another. I made sure only a few of us got the message to protect Karen knowing what certain angels would do if they found out. I even placed a seal inside her as a baby the first night at the hospital when no one was looking."

Karen\- "Seal?" she questioned getting the angel's attention.

Female Angel- "It makes it harder for demons and angels to find you."

Karen\- "The demons still found me," she pointed out.

Female Angel- "I said it makes it harder to find you not impossible."

Karen\- "You said the demon part of me was dormant as a baby, what happens when it wakes up?"

Female Angel- "Unfortunately that process is already starting to happen, but that doesn't mean you're going to end up like one of them."

Karen\- "Can't the little bit of demon be exercised out of me?"

Female Angel- "This is something that' a part of you that you will eventually have to defeat yourself. Till then if you ever feel like giving up just turn to your friends and family that can help you get through it. Dean and Sam here know a thing or two about going through hell and back. There's also Cass who still thinks of you as a friend regardless."

Karen\- "What if I can't fight it? What if the demon part of me ends up taking over?"

The female angel wraps her hand around Karen's arm and looks her straight in the eye.

Femle Angel- "Unless ordered to angels aren't supposed to interfere with the daily lives of humans. A few angels, myself included, are taking a big risk by helping you, but we are willing to take that risk because we believe in you. There is still good in you Karen that I'm confident will conquer over the evil inside when that time comes. I know it's hard but you must find the strength to carry on, the people here on earth can use strong hunters like you, Dean, Sam, and Bobby."

Karen suddenly pops out of sight before she can ask any more questions leaving Dean, Sam, and the female angel behind.

Female Angel- "I and others like me will do what we can for Karen, but we can't be there for her twenty four hours a day," she said looking over at the younger brother. "My brothers, at least the ones I can trust, were able to convince some of the other angels to bring Karen back once without giving too much away, but they can't do it again. Look after her Sam, you and the others. With everyone's help there's a good chance she'll make it through this."

With nothing more to say to Sam the female angel placed two fingers against his forehead mentally sending him back to the bedroom at Karen's new place as the male angels pop out of sight. Sam blinks his eyes open just in time to see Karen sit up a little to throw one of four pillows as hard as she can across the room. She then lied back down as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. While Sam wraps his hand around hers causing the woman to roll over to lay her head on his chest the female angel back at the dream like place turns her attention on the older brother.

Female Angel- "I know how much you hate demons Dean, which I can't say I blame you after everything they've done, but I really need you to keep an open mind about this. All that I ask is that you give it some time before you do anything rash. Otherwise, if Karen dies by your hand because you feel it's the only way before this is over I won't hesitate to smite you where you stand. Say hi to Cass and give him one of these for me," she said.

Placing the palm of her hand against Dean's cheek the female angel leans in to give him a simple kiss on the other. Dean soon blinks his eyes open for only a second when Castiel, having informed a fully awake Bobby about Karen's demon side, places two fingers against the older brother's forehead. Dean once again passes out only to wake in the middle of a cool sunny day sitting on a bench in a park of some kind completely void of people.

Dean\- "Come on!" he exclaimed out loud.

With Dean there Castiel heads over to Karen's place popping up in the bedroom standing next to Sam making the two lying in one another's arms look up at him.

Castiel\- "I need to borrow Sam for a while," he informed them before placing two fingers agianst the younger brother's forehead.

Before either can protest Sam once again passes out waking up next to Dean on the bench. While the angel pops out of sight to join the brothers Max comes trotting over to the bed and whimpers up at Karen. Glancing back over her shoulder Karen lifts Sam's arm to sit up before gently setting it back down. Scooting over to the edge of the bed Karen takes a seat and places the palm of her hand on top of the dog's head as he layed his chin down on her lap. Back at the dream like reality Castiel soon appears standing next to Dean.

Castiel\- "I thought the two of you might want to talk," he explained.

Dean\- "We could have done that over the phone Cass," he said looking up at his angel friend.

Castiel\- "Not without taking a chance that certain angels might hear you. It would be in Karen's best interest if we don't talk about it out in the open, the angels are already starting to become suspicious as it is."

Dean\- "And what is it with you and demon chicks anyway?" he asked looking over at Sam.

Sam\- "She's still human Dean," he said looking back at his brother.

Dean\- "I was joking, besides I seem to have my own issues with angels sometimes. No offense Cass," he apologized as he looked over at the angel. "Your angel friend says hi by the way and wanted me to give you something that I'm not going to physicall do."

Castiel\- "What's that?"

Dean\- "She gave me a kiss on the cheek that was meant for you," he told his angel friend actually smiling a little at the notion. "Is that a smile on your face Cass?"

Castiel\- "Is it?" he questioned lifting his hand up to touch the little smile that had appeared on his face.

Sam\- "Well I certainly feel a lot better knowing the two of you are takin this so seriously."

Dean looks back at Sam with a more serious look on his face.

Dean\- "All joking aside I know you want to help Karen and so do the rest of us. Whether she has a demon inside or not she's still a friend," he genuinely said before switching to a slightly more childish attitude. "How's the sleepover going so far by the way?"

Sam\- "Would you mind Cass," he enquird purpously ignoring the question.

Castiel\- "Mind what?"

Sam\- "Taking me back over to Karen's and Dean here back over to Bobby's."

The angel obliges without a word pressing two fingers against Sam's forehead first the doing the same to Dean after. Sam blinks his eyes open back at Karen's place and pushes himself up to go sit next to her on the edge of the bed.

Karen\- "Go lay down Max," she told the dog.

Seeing as how his doggy bed was still in the living room Max trots off to go lay down in it as Karen had instructed.

Sam\- "Are you going to be okay?" he asked the woman.

Karen\- "I don't know Sam," she said looking over at him. "How does one get pas something like this?"

Sam\- "With the help of friends and family."

Karen smiles a little then glances at the spot on Sam's neck where she had cut him making the smile fade in an instant at the thought. Raising her hand she lightly touches the side of his neck with her fingers.

Sam\- "It wasn't you," he told her taking hold of the hand.

Karen felt that had to be the hundredth time he had said that and like all the other times made her feel only slightly less guilty about it. Leaning in she gives the side of his neck a tender kiss then proceeds to break away a little finding Sam's lips on hers. She finds herself kissing him back at first but then places the palm of her hand on his chest to push him back a little. She doesn't say anything and just bows her head a little to revert her eyes away from his. She doesn't have to say a word for Sam to guess what it was all about.

Sam\- "I would never hurt you Karen," he said getting the woman to look up at him, "and I don't believe you would ever hurt anyone either."

Karen just stares at Sam for a minute before leaning in to give him a kiss right on the lips. The younger brother naturally kisses her back in which Karen soon finds herself lying down on the bed with Sam on top. Call me old fasioned, but I don't believe you need to show a whole lot to get the idea, I always find those scenes stupid and cheesy anyway and can't help but laugh at them. So the scene fades away, cause again you don't to go into detail to get the idea, and we find a fully dressed Karen lying with her eyes closed on her stomach on a hard floor. Lifting her head up a little as she blinks her eyes open, Karen sees that she's lying in a circle softly lit by an unseen light source with pitch black darkness surrounding it. In front of Karen is a tall mirror that looks as though it's standing upright on its own with an identical twin inside looking back. Getting to her feet Karen presses the palm of her hand against the mirror as the twin does the same. With a single blink the twin's eyes go completely black causing Karen to drop her hand and take couple of steps back. The twin also brings her hand down after a couple of seconds as an evil grin appears on her face.

Karen\- "It's just a dream," she said out loud to herself.

Evil Twin- "That is one possibility," she said in Karen's voice only slightly deeper and raspier. "That or it could just be your subconscious trying to get you to realize what you really are."

Karen "I'm nothing like you," she argued back to her evil mirrored self.

Evil Twin- "Sweet, innocent, naive little Karen, you're more like me than you realize. You've even started using your powers for good, but that will soon change."

Karen\- "I won't let you hurt anyone."

Evil Twin- "People will get hurt alright, maybe even die, but it won't be by my hand. It will be by yours."

Glancing down at the evil twin's hand Karen notices a bloodied knife in it that hadn't been there before. Looking down at her own hand the same bloodied knife the evil twin holds in the mirror is also in Karen's. She instantly drops the knife and backs up tripping over something behind her in the process. Sitting up a little she sees Nancy lying on the floor with her throat slashed open causing Karen to scoot back as the evil twin steps out of the mirror. Karen's back soon hits a wall making her come to a complete stop.

Evil Twin- "Like your friend Nancy for example," she pointed out as she stepped over the dead body and slowly began to approach Karen.

Cupping her hands over her ears Karen bows her head and closes her eyes silently begging herself to wake up.

Evl Twin- "Or perhaps we should start with the one you love so much," she continued as she crept ever closer to Karen. "Then again there's always the tough one that's like a brother to you or even that stupid mutt of yours. Either way we are going to have so much fun," she said as she stopped to place the palm of her hand on top of Karen's head.

Karen screams even louder inside her head to wake up at the evil twin's touch. Popping her eyes open she finds herself lying on her side in Sam's long sleeve plaid shirt she had put on earlier halfway underneath the covers in the early morning hour. She stared at the wall across the way with the haunting image still fresh in her mind as Sam, having already gotten redressed in pants and the white short sleeve shirt he had unerneath the other, comes walking in. His jacket still lied on the floor where he had taken it off earlier and tossed it down there.

Sam\- "I went ahead and let Max out," he informed Karen of the dog roaming around in the fenced in back yard.

Karen doesn't respond to the man's comment and continues to stare at the wall across the way.

Sam\- "Karen?" he softly called as he came around to sit on the edge of the bed next to the woman.

Sam attempted to lightly brush Karen's cheek with the back of his hand but it just made her pull the blanket up as she rolled over onto her other side. Burrying her face in the pillow Karen closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to get her emotions under control. It isn't long before she can feel Sam's hand on her shoulder that she takes to wrap around her. Climbing onto the bed Sam lies down next to Karen desperately trying to keep the tears from spilling out, but soon finds herself crying into the pillow. It takes all morning into the afternoon before Karen finds herself seated on the sofa in the living room refreshed and fully dressed. Sam also comes to set his cell phone down on the sofa and his jacket over the back of it before taking a seat next to Karen staring straight ahead without a word. Placing an arm on the back of the sofa behind her Sam stares at Karen refusing to even look at him.

Sam\- "You want to talk about it?" he asked to which she doesn't verbally respond or even look over at him. "Are you hungry or anything?" he asked to which she continued to stare straight ahead without a word. "I'm just going to step outside for a minute. I'll be right outside that door if you need anything," he told her in which Karen doesn't respond.

Grabbing his cell phone Sam goes over to the front door and heads out making sure to close it shut behind him. He then gives his brother a call back at Bobby's with the two sitting at the table looking over a pile of old books. While Sam stands outside waiting for his brother to pick up the phone Karen lays herself down on the sofa on her side to silently stare off into space. The second Dean answers the phone Sam speaks up first going right into it.

Sam\- "It's Karen," he told his brother over the phone.

Dean\- "How is she?" he asked on the other line.

Sam\- "Not good Dean. Something happened but she won't talk about it."

Dean\- "We'll find a way Sam. We just need a little more time over here, but we'll find a way."

Sam\- "Try to make it fast, I don't know how much longer Karen can hold out."

Hanging up the phone Sam steps back inside to see Karen lying on th sofa with her legs curled in a somewhat fetal position staring off into space. Sam makes his way back over to the sofa, sets his cell phone down on the armrest of the sofa, and takes a seat next to Karen. While Sam sits with Karen on the sofa Castiel suddenly pops up standing next to Dean back at Bobby's.

Castiel\- "I told you not to talk out in the open when it comes to Karen," he said to the older brother.

Dean\- "Well excuse me for wanting to be there for my brother," he told his angel friend.

The female angel suddenly makes an appearance popping up in a sitting position on the edge of the table on the other side of Dean. After their last encounter Dean quickly gets up from his seat upon seeing the female angel.

Dean\- "Stay away from me," he said taking a couple of steps back.

A male angel, the same one that had appeared the first time before, suddenly pops up behind Dean and grabbed a hold of both arms before he can go anywhere. Hopping down off the table the female angel approaches Dean while Bobby just sits there. The female angel then pressed two fingers against Dean's forehead once again causing the man to pass out. Catching him from behind the male angel gets Dean's front end while the female angel got hold of his legs. The two carry Dean over to the sofa and lay him down on his back. Once again Dean finds himself at the white table with the vase of a single red rose and white babies breath in the middle of it. Blinking his eyes open Dean lifts his head up only taking less than a second to realize what had happened.

Dean\- "Angels," he said out loud.

The female angel's next destination is Karen's place in which she soon pops up behind the sofa to stare down at the woman.

Female Angel- "Karen, look at me!" she practically shouted.

Karen slowly turned her head to look up at the female angel only to get two fingers placed against her forehead. Karen instantly passes out only to wake at the table next to Dean. She doesn't bother lifting her head and lays the side of it on her crossed arms with the back of it facing Dean. Thinking he should probably say something Dean opens his mouth when the female angel appears and takes a seat across from Karen.

Female Angel- "You know I don't think you could possibly be anymore childish than the way you're acting right now, a pathetic one at that," she said before Dean can say anything.

Karen slowly lifted her head to practically glare at the female angel.

Female Angel- "I thought that might get your attention," she said with a straight face.

Karen\- "What do you want?"

Female Angel- "I know it's hard Karen..."

Karen\- "What do you angels know about it," she interupted.

The female angel leaned forward crossing her arms on the table and practically glared back.

Female Angel- "Do you really think every single soul that goes up to heaven has led a charmed life Karen. Do you honestly believe there's not at least one soul in heaven that hasn't been through his or her share of pain and suffering here on earth. The Winchesters have been through more pain and suffering than you can ever imagine, but that didn't stop them from fighting back. That thing inside knows just how strong you really are Karen and it's going to do everything in its power to bring you down, that's what demons do. You can't let it bring you down Karen, you must find the strength to fight back."

Karen\- "Are we done here," she more stated than asked.

Female Angel- "Not even close."

Karen suddenly hit the vase with the back of her hand making it crash to the ground.

Female Angel- "Feel better?" she asked not even phased by the action.

Karen silently responds by propping her elbows on the table to hold her head in her hands and closed her eyes.

Female Angel- "No one ever said the hunters life is an easy one, but it's the life you chose because you can feel it in your bones."

Karen\- "I don't want to hurt anyone," she said keeping her eyes closed and head in her hands.

Female Angel- "It doesn't have to come to that."

Folding her arms on top of the table Karen buried her head in them. The female angel reached out to wrap her hand aroun Karen's arm. The female angel's once stern look quickly softens into a more sympathetic one.

Female Angel- "You can't give up Karen. I have and always will believe in you and so do your friends, speaking of which you and Sam should take a drive over to Bobby'ls. I'm thinking being around your friends might do you some good."

Leaving the female angel and Dean to themselves Karen pops out of sight and blinks her eyes open back on the sofa inside the house. She attempts to sit up on her own at first, but Sam helps her the rest of the way up. While the two sit in one another's arms Dean is left sitting at the table with the female angel he glares at.

Female Angel- "Don't give me that look Dean this is something you needed to see," she said looking over at him.

Dean\- "This is all your fault," he accused the female angel.

Female Angel- "Care to elaborate," she encouraged practically glaring back at the older brother.

Dean\- "Karen wouldn't be going through all this if it hadn't been for you."

Female Angel- "Are you saying that I should have let Catherine kill her when she was just a baby. I could always find someone to turn back the hands of time and make it happen. That way you or anyone else, including her best friend she's known since sixth grade, won't have to worry or watch her go through all this. In fact none of you would remember Karen because no one would have even met her in the first place if it hadn't been for me. You can even watch your parents die and Sam can watch his first love burn to death all over again. Is that what you really want Dean?"

Dean rubs the back of his neck clearly indicating along with the expression on his face that's not what he wanted.

Female Angel- "I didn't think so. Out of all her friends I would think you and Sam would be able to relate the most to what she's going through."

The female angel placed two fingers against Dean's forehead before he can respond sending the man back to waking up on the sofa at Bobby's place.

Karen\- "Think we could take a drive over to Bobby's," she asked into Sam's shoulder back at the house.

Sam\- "Sure," he responded just happy that Karen was talking again.

After getting herself up off the sofa Karen made her way over to the kitchen to dig her keys out of her purse she had set down on the counter. Sam soon comes over to join Karen that suddenly realizes something.

Karen\- "I never did feed Max," she stated looking over at Sam.

Sam\- "I'm sure Bobby has something back at his place," he told her. "You want me to drive?"

Karen hands over the keys without argument then goes over to let Max in from the back yard. Deciding to leave her purse behind Karen, Sam after putting his jacket on, and Max step out into the front yard and get into the woman's car parked on the side of the road. With Sam in the driver's seat, Karen in the passenger's, and Max in the back the three start to drive away. Sam makes sure to give Dean a call to let him know that they were on the way as Karen glances up in the rear-view mirror. The image of Max lying dead with stab wound to his chest and his head on the lap of the evil twin holding a bloodied knife in her hand makes Karen's heart skip a beat. Karen instantly twists her body around to look in the back seat as Sam hangs up the phone. A fully awake Max, lying on his stomach in the back, just stares at Karen with a friendly look on his face and his tongue sticking out. With a sigh of relief Karen twists back around and glances up at the rea-view mirror at the same image of a healthy breathing Max lying on his stomach looking back at her.

Sam\- "You okay?" he asked glancing over at Karen.

Karen\- "Yeah," she lied resting her back against the seat.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder Karen lays her head back and closes her eyes. Knowing that Karen wasn't really okay Sam put his phone in his jacket's pocket to wrap the same hand around Karen's while keeping the other on the wheel. Opening her eyes Karen glances over at Sam then turned her head to stare out the window. By the time the two reach Bobby's place the man himself, Dean, and Castiel are already outside waiting for them. Sam would have been more than happy to get the door for Karen, but the woman took upon herself to climb out and opened the back door for Max to do the same. While Max heads straight for Bobby to greet the man Sam wraps an arm around Karen's shoulders as they walk up to the house together. Karen doesn't even look at anyone as she walks with Sam toward the front door. Dean has to grab Karen by the arm just to get her attention before the two disappear inside.

Dean\- "We're going to help you get through this," he told her.

Karen gives Dean a halfhearted smile of appreciation on the way inside followed by Sam giving his brother a pat on the shoulder. The last to enter is Castiel stopping to look up at the sky where he could see dark clouds in the distance slowly approaching the place. Inside the house Bobby starts cooking away even giving Max a bowl full once it was done. It takes some encouragement from Sam, but he manages to get Karen sitting on the sofa to eat at least some of what was on her plate. Having finished Sam takes both his and her plate to bring into the kitchen as Karen gets up to go stand in front of the large living room window. A sudden cold chill seems to come out of nowhere causing Karen to rub her arms in an attempt to get rid of it. Sam soon comes over to stand by her side empty handed.

Karen\- "Were those clouds there before?" she asked of the dark things in the sky creeping ever closer to the house.

Sam just looks out the window as Max, having finished his bowl of food, comes trotting over. The sound of his paws hitting the floor makes Karen look over at the dog stopping to stare at her not too mean, but not all that friendly either.

Karen\- "Max?" she questioned taking a step toward the dog.

Max steps back at the woman's approach making Karen stop in her tracks as he begins to whimper up at her. The barking soon follows making everyone rush into the living room to see what's going on. The female angel soon appears popping up in the middle of the living room causing the dog to stop barking.

Female Angel- "Go lay down Max," she ordered in which the dog didn't hesitate to take off to another room. "Get the salt Bobby," she ordered next.

Bobby doesn't question her orders and goes to retrieve a canister of salt from the kitchen. Mentally pushing the coffee table back the female angel approached Karen and gently took hold of her arm.

Karen\- "What's going on?" she asked the angel.

Female Angel- "It's starting," she answered as she guided the woman over to the sofa.

For a second there Karen could have sworn she heard the evil twin softly call out her name as the female angel sat the woman down on the sofa.

Bobby\- "I got the salt," he announced returning to the living room as the female angel took a seat down on the sofa next to Karen.

Female Angel- "Whatever happens I don't want you to leave this sofa do you understand," she demanded of the woman.

Karen\- "I understand," she agreed looking back at the female angel.

Female Angel- "I believe in you Karen," she said with a warm smile before getting up off the sofa to go retrieve the canister of salt from Bobby's hand.

Sam attempts to go over to Karen but gets a hand wrapped around his arm by Castiel to drag him back.

Castiel\- "Let us handle this one Sam," he said as the female angel begins to pour a line of salt in front of the door.

As soon as the door was finished the female angel went straight over to the window seal. Last comes a line of salt from the kitchen wall that would eventually continue along the living room floor to the other side of the wall creating a kind of cage for when the demon came out. The female angel was only halfway done when Karen suddenly clutched at her stomach as the dark clouds began to close in outside. Karen closed her eyes and bowed her head once again hearing the evil twin calling out her name followed by a sadistic laugh this time.

Female Angel- "Hang in there Karen!" she shouted almost done with pouring the line of salt across the living room.

The female angel is nearly done with the line of salt when clothed male angels with daggers in hand start popping up out of nowhere. There's one to each person standing right behind Sam, Dean, Bobby, Castiel, the female angel, and one in front of Karen. Just as soon as the newcomers pop in other clothed male angels pop up behind them. In an instant the angels are grabbed from around the back of their necks and disintegrated with a single touch. The one that had destroyed the angel in front of Karen pops himself back behind the line of salt right before it's closed off. Only one of the original angels that had first appeared is spared and is held at bay by two male angels holding onto an arm. After setting the canister of salt on the ground the female angel goes over to the male that had been spared. The female angel stands herself before the male and holds out her hand for the dagger. The male angel that had forcefully taken the dagger away from the other hands it over to female.

Female Angel- "If you value your existance you'll back off," she warned the male angel that had been spared.

The female angel turns away from the male to go stand, with the dagger down by her side, before Karen behind the line of salt. Images of all the times Karen had seen the evil twin go flashing through the woman's mind as the dark clouds outside loom ever closer to the house. Karen can feel the demon inside fight even harder to come out as she lifts her head to look up with pleading eyes at the female angel.

Karen\- "Kill me," she pleaded.

Female Angel- "You're stronger than this Karen."

Karen goes back to bowing her head while clutching at her stomach with the dark clouds now inches away from hovering ovr the roof of the house.

Female Angel- "Fight back Karen!" she shouted at the woman.

With the dark clouds now completely hanging over the roof of the house Karen stops struggling and just sits there with her head bowed for a second. Lifting her head up an evil smile spreads across the now black eyed Karen's face. Getting up off the sofa the evil twin takes a step forward, but then stops to look around at the lines of salt blocking her in.

Evil Twin- "Looks like you guys thought of everything," she said in a slightly deeper raspier tone of voice as she looked over at the female angel across the way.

Sam\- "Let her go," he demanded getting the evil twin's attention.

Evil Twin- "She really does love you Sam," she said with an evil smile. "Why I will never understand. You're nothing but a flawed, weak, useless, pathetic little cockroach," she continued turning her gaze on Dean, "just like your mom and dad that got exactly what they deserved."

Female Angel- "That's not Karen saying those things Sam," she told the younger brother she looks over at as the evil twin continued with the older.

Evil Twin- "You know out of all the hunters your pathetic excuses for parents were the most fun to mess with."

Female Angel- "Karen look at me," she said looking back over at the evil twin.

Evil Twin- "I'm afraid Karen can't hear you now angel," she said glancing over at the female angel then turned her attention once again on the older brother. "Did I upset you Dean?" she questioned the man glaring at her. "Why don't you come on over and show me just how upset you really are."

Dean has half a mind to do just that but gets an angel friend, Castiel, popping up in front of him to block his path.

Female Angel- "Leave them alone demon," she demanded once again getting the evil twin's attention. "This isn't you Karen," she loudly said her voice getting louder with every sentence. "I know you're still in there Karen and by god you must find the strength to fight it! I never gave up on you so don't you dare give up on your friends and me now! Fight back!"

Closing her eyes the evil twin looks as though it might be struggling with something inside.

Female Angel- "Fight back Karen!"

Opening her still black eyes the evil twin takes an angry step toward the female angel, but then ends up getting down on one knee.

Female Angel- "Give it everything you got Karen!"

Clutching her stomach the evil twin gets down on both knees as the voice of the real Karen escapes her lips.

Karen\- "Get...out..."

Leaning back Karen opens her mouth as streams of black smoke come pouring out and disapear through the floor below. As the last of the smoke disappears so do the dark clouds that had once covered the sky above. Karen uses the palm of her hands to catch herself as she starts to collapse and ends up on her side for a second before rolling over on her back. Her human eyes soon close shut as she passes out on the floor. Sam instantly tries to rush to her side but gets his arm grabbed by the female angel before he can get to her.

Female Angel- "Wait," she told him as one of the male angels steps over the line of salt to kneel down next to the woman.

The male angel gently places a hand on the woman's shoulder and closes his eyes. After about a minute or two the male angel opens his eyes and looks over at the female.

Female Angel- "Is it all out?" she asked looking back at the male angel.

Male Angel- "It's out," he confirmed.

Yanking his arm free Sam goes over to scoop the unconscious Karen up into his arms as the male angel backs off. He then goes over to gently lay the woman on the sofa.

Sam\- "Karen?" he softly called out as he brushed some hair away from her face.

Female Angel- "Let her rest Sam," she suggested coming over to gently take a hold of his arm. "She deserves it."

The female angel gently drags Sam away then lets go to face the male angel whose existance had been spared.

Female Angel- "I trust you will tell the others Karen is no longer a threat."

Male Angel- "Of course."

The female angel handed the dagger back over to the male who pops out of sight with weapon in hand. The others also start popping out of sight with the exception of Castiel and the female angel that stay behind.

Sam\- "Is she going to be okay?" he asked of Karen.

Female Angel- "Besides being a little weak for a few days she'll be just fine," she assured looking back at him.

Sam\- "What if it comes back for her?"

Female Angel- "I seriously doubt the little bit of demon that was inside her has the strength to escape from where it's at right now. In the very unlikely event it does escape the angels will be there to put it right back in before it can hurt her or anyone else again," she told him before popping out of sight.

The only exception is Castiel who stays behind. It takes Karen till the next morning to wake seeing Sam get up from the smaller sofa he had been resting on. As always Karen attempts to sit up on her own, but Sam helps her the rest of the way whether she wanted it or not.

Karen\- "Where is everyone?" she asked.

Sam\- "Out back," he answered as he took a seat next to her.

Karen\- "I need to talk to Dean," she said as she attempted to get to her feet, but then sat back down.

Sam\- "You need to rest," he told her.

Karen\- "I'll be fine," she said looking over at him. "I didn't mean it Sam, what I said about you and your parents."

Sam\- "I know."

Karen\- "I really should go talk to Dean," she said as she attempted to once again get to her feet.

Seeing as how she wasn't going to stay seated on the sofa Sam helped Karen the rest of the way up. Not only that Sam walked with Karen the whole way out into the back yard to see Dean and Bobby leaning against the side of the black car. The two men stood in silence with their backs facing Karen and Sam while Max busied himself exploring the back yard. Castiel was also there leaning up against the other side of the black car facing Karen and Sam approaching the group.

Castiel\- "How do you feel?" he asked the woman with Sam by her side.

Karen\- "Better than what I have been," she answered on her way around to stand next to the older brother that refuses to look at her while Sam hung back a bit.

Karen has to lean her shoulder against the side of the car still a little weak from the whole ordeal.

Karen\- "I didn't mean it Dean," she apologized trying to get the older brother to at least look at her, but he continued to stare straight ahead without a word. "You know what I don't blame you for not wanting to talk to me. I said some really awful things about Sam and your parents I didn't mean that I wish I hadn't. There might have been something inside, but that's no excuse for what I said, especially after everything you guys have done for me. I just hope that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me some day, however long that may take. Course if you end up never wanting to speak to me again I'll completely understand. It may sting a little but I'll understand."

Karen placed a hand on Dean's shoulder partly using it to push her slightly weak self away from the car and partly as a way of apologizing. She's about to walk away, but Dean grabs her by the wrist causing Karen to look back at him. Pushing himself away from the car Dean wraps his arms around her.

Karen\- "I'm so sorry Dean," she apologized as she wrapped her arms around him in return.

Dean\- "It wasn't you."

After a couple of days of rest at Bobby's Karen feels like her old self again and is able to return home, but not before giving the man himself a goodbye hug.

Karen\- "Thanks for letting me stay here Bobby," she told him with her arms wrapped loosely around the back of his neck.

Bobby\- "Any time," he welcomed over her shoulder.

Having said her goodbye Karen drives herself home with Dean and Sam in their own black car following right behind. After parking her car in the driveway, while Dean does the same with the black car againt the side of the curb, Karen steps out to open the back door for Max. With the dog out instantly going over to sniff around in the front yard Karen heads over to meet the brothers halfway.

Karen\- "If you guys ever need any help with anything you can always give me a call," she offered.

Dean\- "We will," he promised.

Karen\- "Be careful out there Dean," she said as she went over to give the older brother a hug. "You too Sam," she said breaking away to wrap her arms around him next.

This hug lasts a little longer both Karen and Sam finding it hard to let go.

Karen\- "I really do love you Sam Winchester," she said before giving him a tender kiss on the side of his neck.

As hard as it was to do Karen began to break away only to find Sam's lips on hers. Not caring if anyone is watching Karen kisses him back in which Dean has to purpously clear his throat just to get the them to stop. Having said their goodbyes both Karen and Max head inside the house to see the female angel standing in the middle of the living room. Not only is the female angel there but a particular male angel that seemed to pop up more than the others.

Female Angel- "Hey Max," she greeted the dog that came trotting over with a scratch behind the ear.

Karen\- "I was hoping you might stop by," she said as she closed the front door shut. "You know none of us ever did get your name."

Female Angel- "You can just call me Sarah, that was my human name," she responded looking over at Karen. "That one over there you can just call David. He usually comes with me wherever I go, I guess you could call him my own personal guardian angel."

Just one glance down at the dog by the female angel gets Max trotting off to go find a place to lay down.

Female Angel- "So how does it feel to be completely human?" she asked looking over at Karen.

Karen\- "Really good," she honestly answered.

Female Angel- "Well the good thing is that you still have your strength, but lost all your powers in the process of getting rid of the demon inside."

Karen\- "I'm more than happy to give them up to be completely human again."

Female Angel- "I never stopped believing in you," she said with a warm smile.

Karen can't help but go over and loosely wrap her arms around the back of the female angel's neck.

Karen\- "Thank you," she told the female angel named Sarah.


End file.
